Neytiri is Pregnant
by Lycans Are Gods Gift To Furrys
Summary: I'm going to try this again. Enjoy -complete-
1. Prolouge

Two months (Pandora months. Are they different than earth months?) had passed since the humans that had invaded the Na'vi inhabited world.

The Na'vi tribe that had inhabited the now destroyed Hometree had went off to live near the seas of Pandora (that's what some guy told me will happen in the sequel).

Also Jake, the now permanent Na'vi body, and Hometree tribe leaders love for his mate Neytiri, had only grown more over these two months.

Sometimes at night the pair of tall, blue, catlike aliens would go off to a small island that was a short swim away from shore and enjoy the wondrous view of the planet when it lit itself up at night, or just gaze at the stars. Either way, every moment Jake and Neytiri were with eachother was a wonderous and magical moment for both of them.

They'd even "ponytail" on that little island sometimes

Yet we all know where...In this case "ponytailing" leads to.

Are favorite hott, sexy, ten foot tall, blue, catlike alien, was about to have a couple alien kittens inside her body

* * *

**Ya, I'm going to try this again.**

**And before you ask, yes she'll be pregnant with twins.**

**More l8ter**


	2. Alien Kittiens in The Tummy

Are story begins on a regular day on Pandora.

Jake and Neytiri were out flying around on there ikrans hunting for food.

Just then Jake spotted a ccreature and the alien feline duo flew down to strike. In the end Jake managed to kill the ccreature.

"Your sprirt leaves, while your body will be used to feed us," Jake said as he killed the ccreature

"You hunt well," Neytiri commented

"I learned from the best," Jake said as he then went over and gave Neytiri a little smooch

Neytiri giggled. Then they took the creature back to their tribe

* * *

Later in the day, back at ther tribes new home, Jake and Neytiri where being cute. They were feeding each other food as if they were baby Na'vi still giggling like the goofy young lovers they were.

Now it so happens that Mo'at walked by and saw the two. She smiled and said something in Na'vi, which when translated said

"Soon we shall have a new heir to our tribe,"

Jake and Neytiri didn't hear her, they were to much in love. Unaware that soon their love would grow...in Neytiris womb.

* * *

Night had once again fell upon Pandora, and once again Jake and Neytiri swam over to their little island hideaway

"I see you Jake," Neytiri said to her mate

"I see you to," Jake said

Now on the particular night Pandora seemed to light up in such a way that it made Neytiri look even more beautiful. As if the planet were trying to say to Jake

"Time for some little blue kittens Sulley" (not in those words exactly)

Na'vi don't have penises (or so we are meant to believe) yet if Jake did it wouldn't be mini-Jake...It'd be MEGA-JAKE!

Jake got his ponytail and kind of spun it around in his hand, trying to tell his mate he wanted to "ponytail"

Neytirigladly obliged. And once again the two Na'vi were one in this intimate ritual.

Soon enough they fe asleep together as well.

Yet as they slept, two of those little floating seeds from the tree of souls landed upon Neytirirs tummy for a moment.

As if to signify the new life she was pregnant with

* * *

**More l8ter**


	3. Finding Out

A few weeks had passed since Jake went "wild ponytail" on Neytiri, and placed his alien, kitten children inside her. (They don't know that Neytiri's pregnant yet)

Anyway they were out hunting again, flying on their ikrans.

Yet suddenly Neytiri felt as if she had a really bad stomach ache. Then, all of a sudden, she threw up, right on her ikran. Which in turn caused the flying space dragon to freak out, and toss are beautiful alien cat girl off.

Thankfully Jake and his ikran were able to catch her before she hit the ground and died.

"Neytiri are you okay?" Jake asked

"I feel...a little..." Neytiri threw up on Jake now.

Jake wiped the barf off of him "I think we better go see Mo'at," he said

* * *

Sometime later they had returned back to their tribe, and Jake had told Mo'at of Neytiri's sickness. Then Neytiri showed Mo'at her sickness (she threw up again).

"I will se if I can find the problem," Mo'at said. Yet in her mind she had a very good hunch as to what was going on with her daughter.

With that she took Neytiri away to be check out.

* * *

Jake waited nervously, it was like every minute going by felt like days had passed. He was really worried

Just then Mo'at and Neytiri came back out

"Is she okay?" Jake asked, half freaking out as he said it

"Everything is fine," Mo'at said

"But what the throwing up?" Jake asked

"That will stop in another week or to, her pregnacy is going along very smoothly," Mo'at said

"What!" Jake said suprised

"Jake," Neytiri said "I am with child,"

Jake almost passed out at the sound of this, yet he was able to keep himself up. Then he looked down at Neytirirs stomach, now filled with life.

He placed his hand upon it, a smile found it's way upon his face. And so did Neytiris

Neytiri put her own hand on her stomach with Jakes "New life grows within me," she said

Jake just kiised his mate, then her stomach. This was truly the happiest moment in both their lives.

* * *

**More l8ter**


	4. Na'vi Ultrasound

About three months had passed daily life had changed drastically now. No more hunting and flying for Neytiri, now she just stayed with the tribe at home, and her mother.

AlsoNeytiri was now showing that new life grew with her.

It was a fairly large bulge she had on her belly now. Yet to most of the other Na'vi in the tribe, they thought she was longer into her pregnancy. Her belly looked bigger that a usual pregnant Na'vi at that point in pregnancy.

Neytiri did worry about that, she thought that perhaps since Jakes body wasn't a hundred percent Na'vi, that perhaps his human part may deform their child. Jake worried a little about that to. Yet the only real difference his body had to the other Na'vi was the number of fingers he had on his hands, none of the Na'vi would freak out about that. So it didn't really bother him.

Anyway Neytiri was with her mother, Mo'at. Jakw was out getting some food for his now very hungry wife. She had more than one tummy to fill now. And it was growling now.

Neytiri put her hand on her tummy and asked her child to wait a bit more. Daddy was coming back with thing that were yummy in the tummy (LOL).

"My daughter," Mo'at said "Your stomach is already so large. Larger than mine was at this point when I carried you within me,"

"I know," Neytiri said worried a little

"Do you believe that you carry only one life?" Mo'at said

Neytiri was a bit suprised at this

"Twins?" she said to her mother

"It's possible," Mo'at said

Just then Jake came back with some fruit

"Neytiri I got some..."

Jake didn't get to finish his sentence as Neytiri devored the fruit he had gotten. Sending it all down to her hungry baby, or babies

"Wow," Jake said suprised

Just then Mo'at said something very odd to Jake.

"Jake, would you like to see your child?"

"Huh?" Jake said confussed "Neytiri isn't due for another six months,"

"No not like that," Mo'at said "Here I'll show you,"

She had Jake and Neytiri sit down, facing eachother and Jake placing his hand on Neytiris stomach. Then she bound their ponytails together and said a freaky Na'vi spirit chant

Just then, Jakes eyes grew wide, and all of a sudden he felt as if his spirit was being lifted fro his body. Like when he was still human and his mind went into the avatar.

Yet this time when he woke up he was in some dark place

"Whoa...Where am I?" Jake said

Just then a small, blue light shown in part of the darkness

Jake walked over to invesigate it. Only to discover that the sorce of the light was two little Na'vi. One a boy, the other a girl

"What the?" Jake said

Yet before he could utter another sound he felt his spirit being moved agin, and with a flash of light he was back with Neytiri

"So did you see your child?" Mo'at asked

"Yeah," Jake said still feeling a little freaked over his little trip "I saw them,"

"Them?" Neytiri said

"Ya Neytiri," Jake said "You carrying twins,"

Neytiri looked down at her buldging belly, then gently rubbed it and smiled. And why not? She had twice the reason to be happy now

"Two children," Mo'at said "How exciting for you both,"

* * *

**Any suggestions for later chapters?**

**l8ter**


	5. Happy Birthdays

The months went by and Neytiri got bigger and bigger.

She was so big now in fact, you could probably fit an average size human inside her belly.

Anyway she was getting close to her due date now, and not only did this mean that Jake and her were going to parents soon. It meant that Mo'at had to perform a special ceremony.

It was kinda like what happened to Jake when got accepted as a member of the tribe. Mo'at covered her daughter with that white paint (mostly on her belly) then chanted some freaky Na'vi chant to pray that her children live long healthy lives.

Then the other Na'vi of the tribe put their hands on her.

"Talk about a freaky baby shower," Jake thought to himself.

* * *

A few days after that, Jake had just come back from hunting. Yet before he could even get off his ikran a Na'vi ran over to him and said the Neytiri had gone into labor.

"What?" Jake said shocked as he ran to where his mate was, only to find her lying on the ground in excruciating pain.

Mo'at was also there helping to deliver her children

"Push my daughter push," she said

Neytiri screamed in pain some more

Jake rushed over and held Neytiris hand in his own.

"Don't worry Neytiri I'm here," Jake said

A brief look of thankfulness came on to Neytiris face, but was gone just as fast as the pain of giving birth regestured back to her brian.

"AH!" she screamed again

Yet this time her scream was followed by the crying of a new little Na'vi baby (or alien kitten as I like to call it) it was the boy.

"Your son is here," Mo'at said handing Jake his child which her then swabbed in a some fabric. Soon enough Neytiri then gave birth to her daughter as well.

Mo'at and Jake then took the children to give them there first baths (since their still covered in blood and everything.

"Relax now my child," Mo'at said to her very exasted daughter.

And thus a new chapter in Jake and Neytiris life was opened, a new joyus chapter.

Or at least it will be that way until the humans come back to Pandora for revenge. Hey it's possible

**The End**


End file.
